


Forced Awakenings

by Omuchgeekery



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, especially with that teaser Disney XD keeps showing, the wait for the next ep is killing me, wake-up sex is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omuchgeekery/pseuds/Omuchgeekery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up can be unpleasant or pleasant, depending on how you take it and who is with you...<br/>Original Title was to be "Temple Awakenings" but then I thought of "The Force Awakens" and I couldn't help myself....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fenriss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenriss/gifts), [VoidAndroid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidAndroid/gifts), [katie1126](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie1126/gifts).



> Whoo!!! Read VoidAndroid's _Is it a Dream?_ (and then was tormented with that evil teaser about 3 times in the span of 10 minutes), and decided I just HAD to write some Kanan/Ezra. Fortunately, I finally had an idea! (yeah, i've been shipping them since "The Spark of Rebellion" FIRST FUKKIN AIRED. I've also been needing to write something for the pairing for a while, but i've had the worst writer's block for a long time now.)  
>  Please enjoy! (and know that if I owned Rebels, it would not be airing on Disney XD. Unless I owned Disney XD. But then Disney XD would not be family-friendly most of the time and Lab Rats would also be an "adult" program. Also, I would not be a pastry student struggling not to eat everything I make)

Kanan smiled as his lover jumped back underneath the covers, burrowing back into the warmth they captured. Turning on his side, he snaked his arm around his lover's torso, pulling him back against himself. His lover snickered as his ass met Kanan's half-aroused cock, and he purposely ground back against it, causing Kanan to bury his face in the other's hair, groaning.  
"You know," Kanan began, gently rocking his hips, "We _will_ be needing to get up sooner or later. I'm helping Master Billaba teach younglings Form 3 today, and you have your stu-"  
Kanan was interrupted by his lover groaning exasperatedly. "Alright, _Master._ But later, okay?" _'Please?'_ Ezra sent through the Force, tilting his head to expose his neck to Kanan.  
 _Karabast!_ Ezra never held back anything when it came to getting what he wanted - but that was one of the many things Kanan loved about his padawan. _At least in our own quarters, we're not likely to be stumbled upon..._ After catching the two of them going at it for the third time in a month, Master Windu had forbidden them from going on missions for an extra five weeks. _"It's bad enough I catch Kenobi and Skywalker whenever they're here,"_ the man had fumed, _"Starting today, any non-bonded pairs I find COUPLING will receive a minimum of three weeks grounding with extra mandatory lessons!!"_ Within three days, two other Master-padawan teams, two Knight teams, and a stray Knight and Padawan had all been grounded as well, and couples were very careful about where they chose to _enjoy_ each others' company. (The stray knight and padawan had been caught with each other, so the padawan's Master and the Knight's usual partner were temporarily assigned to each other, so it worked out okay for them.)  
"Master," Ezra whined, and Kanan gave in, burying his face in Ezra's neck, showering it with attention. Ezra sighed, one hand burying itself in his master's hair, for once free from its usual tight ponytail. With his other hand, Ezra caught the lube when it came close enough to reach, though it was quickly stolen from him, drawing out more laughter which in turn earned him a light nip on the clavicle.  
The younger Jedi groaned in approval when slick fingers probed him lightly, barely filling his hole, just lingering long enough to ensure that he was still stretched from the previous night and to slick him up. As the fingers retreated, Ezra couldn't help but let out a pleading whine, his hips trying to follow the hand, but a firm arm around his torso - and some judicious use of the Force - prevented him from doing so. Instead, Ezra was forced to listen to the torturously slick sounds of Kanan quickly slicking up his cock before aligning himself and-  
Nothing. Kanan simply held himself there, rubbing the head of his erection against Ezra's little rosebud entrance. Letting out a cry of outrage, Ezra tried in vain to wiggle and squirm and just _get out of Kanan's hold so that he could impale himself on-_  
A low chuckle snapped Ezra out of it, closing his mouth with a _clack_. Kanan's lips moved up to Ezra's ear, lightly nipping and sucking the lobe before kissing the shell of his ear. "All you had to do was ask, padawan," Kanan practically growled before finally allowing himself to plunge forward, eliciting a high keening from Ezra as he was filled to the brim, arching himself both into Kanan's mouth and cock. Kanan smirked before using his now free hand to lift Ezra's leg, shifting them both to the perfect angle before starting a swift, powerful rhythm. He attacked Ezra's neck again as he fucked him, the younger writhing under his ministrations, one hand still buried in Kanan's hair while the other gripped the sheets tightly, a litany of pleas and moans escaping his mouth.  
When Kanan moved his Force grip from Ezra's hip to his cock, the resulting shriek - really, there was no other word for it - forced Kanan to relocate from Ezra's neck to his mouth. The two Jedi's tongues battled briefly before Ezra dragged Kanan's head back to his neck and released his hold on his master's hair, instead wrapping around his cock. Between the dual sensations on his cock and Kanan hammering his prostate (plus the attention Kanan was giving his neck certainly didn't hurt), Ezra was soon painting the sheets, screaming Kanan's name though the Force.  
Feeling Ezra tighten around him, Kanan briefly slowed, milking Ezra before focusing on himself, thrusting wildly into the still-tight passage until he came, teeth clamping around Ezra's shoulder as he fully hilted himself in Ezra, hips jerking minutely.

\---  
The sudden spread of wetness in his sleep pants jerked Kanan awake.  
 _Another wet dream? This is getting out of hand..._ Sighing, Kanan cleaned himself up and settled in to meditate. He really needed to center himself if he and Ezra were going to explore the ruins of that Jedi temple tomorrow...

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda really liked the little world I made in this fic, and I was actually rather sad to end it like this.  
> Who knows, maybe I'll come back and write more fics in an alternate universe where instead of going all Dark Side, Ani got bonded with Obi-Wan instead and Kanan eventually got to train Ezra OFFICIALLY, as part of the Jedi Order! (heh, funny story actually. about 12 years ago, I was just starting to get into slash - and ObiAni was my first pairing!! Look at me now, not much taller and too many ships to name!)


End file.
